Perfect Tonight
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Stephanie and Bobby spend Christmas together.


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Yvonne, I promised you a Steph/Bobby Christmas story. Here it is, Merry Christmas!

Perfect Tonight

The day had been filled with love and laughter with my friends and family. The only drawback was that my boyfriend had to take a four hour shift tonight. He's part of the Rangeman core team, so there was no avoiding the shift. I had just given up my apartment last month and moved into his house. Now it is our home. It surprised Ranger, Morelli, and my family since I had never been willing to give up my own place before.

We hosted Christmas eve brunch for both of our families yesterday and spent the day with both of our families at my parents nut house today. It turns out the my Dad and Bobby's worked together at the post office for years. We had exchanged gifts with them all, but were planning on celebrating our own when he gets home. I ran myself a bath to just take an hour and relax.

As I lowered myself into the tub, I realized that for the first time in my life, I was content. Joe was no longer part of my life, Ranger had firmly planted himself in the role of my best friend, and Bobby simply loved me for who I am. He had no hidden agenda, nothing he would try to force me to change. He asked that I let him help me with some self defense and eating a little healthier. I agreed after a little negotiating of my own. I must have dozed for a bit, because I startled awake and the water had cooled considerably.

I was out quickly, dried, and dressed. I put a robe on top of my nightgown and made my way downstairs to wait for Bobby. He would be home soon and I wanted to have our hot chocolate ready. Setting the tea kettle to boil, I found our mugs that we had purchased just for tonight. Just as the kettle whistled, I heard the front door open and the beep of the security system as it was reset. I smiled to myself as I poured the water. It wouldn't take him long to find me. Sure enough, I soon felt two arms wrap around my waist and a nuzzle against my neck.

I turned around in his arms and welcomed him home with a kiss. Dragging my mouth away from him, I breathlessly said, "welcome home."

"It is finally a home, and it's our first one living together," he stated.

"Go grab your shower and I'll meet you on the couch. Our hot chocolate will be cool enough to drink when you come down."

"No wine?" he asked me with that damn raised eyebrow.

"Not tonight."

I watch his backside as he walked out of the kitchen and he gave a little wiggle by the door. I couldn't keep the laugh in as he turned and flashed me a grin. I grabbed the drinks and made my way to the living room. I used the remote on the stereo and started the cds that I had programmed in yesterday while our families where here. My Dad had been surprised by the selection of songs in Italian by Andrea Bocelli, but the was one in particular that I had fallen in love with, Perfect Symphony. It was a beautiful song with Ed Sheeran and him singing in English and Italian. I knew that there were two songs lined up before it, and I was hoping he'd be down in time to listen to it with me.

Just as The Pogues finished signing Fairytale in New York, Bobby sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. The song I was hoping he would be down for came on and he stood. He held out his hand to me and asked, "dance with me?"

Taking his hand, he pulled my up and into his arms. The only light we had came from the Christmas tree by the bay window. As the lyrics began he sang in my ear. I nearly melted when his sang, "darling, you look perfect tonight."

He continued to sing to me evn in Italian. He had been stationed there for eighteen months and picked up the language. His voice was beautiful and clear. When the song ended he knelt down in front of me, and I couldn't keep the gasp at bay.

"Stephanie Plum," he began. "Nearly four years ago you walked into our lives and a year ago you became part of mine in a way I only ever dreamed of. You are kind and sweet. For me you are perfect. Will you marry me?"

I could only nod through the tears that fell. I never thought I would get married again, but with him I can already see what it would be like. Perfect.

A/N Just sweet fluffy little one shot. Also, the songs are not mine. You can find them on Youtube and I absolutely love them.


End file.
